Army of the Decepticons
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Transformer multi-crossover when the world is threaten by the Decepticon who are searching earth for an ancient weapon system hidden during the Cybertronain civil war now the world hero have to fight to prevent it from fall into Megatron hands at all cost
1. Enter Firestar

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary jane Watson and other Marvel characters are the soul property of Marvel as also don't own the Autobots and Decepticons as well as the GI Joe they belong to Hasbro I only owe all original characters used in this story

AN: This is set after season 1 of Wolverine and the X-men and is crossed over with Spectacular Spiderman end of season 1 as well

Wolverine & the X-men: The Rise of the Decepticons

Chapter 1: Enter Firestar

21st December 2008

Watson Residence

Queens, New York

Peter Parker is taking out the rubbish for his aunt and he can hear shouting and screaming coming from his next door neighbour Mary Jane Watson.

"I want that freak out of this house now and I never want to see her again" said Philip Watson in his usually loud tone of voice

"She your daughter Philip you can't throw her out on the street you knew this day would that one of your children would be a mutant it runs in your family" said Anna Watson

"save It I never wanted a freak in my family just because my great grandparents where mutants and now my daughter one of those freaks I want her out of this house and I never want to see her again that piece of junk car you bought can be scraped I never as so much want to see her ever again" said Philip Watson

"It ok mum I'm going dad as far as I'm concern your dead to me dad I ring you as soon as I find a place to stay" said Mary Jane Watson as she storms out of the house and is in the garden and as Peter Parker watches as Mary Jane Watson with her school bag and she flies off

Peter Parker enters the house to find his aunt had seen everything that had happened over at the Watson house and was upset.

"See will be ok Aunt May MJ tough she can take care of herself" said Peter Parker

"She a nice girl to have a father like that to throws his own daughter out on the street in the middle of winter and nearly Christmas we should find her and she can stay here with use" said Aunt May Parker

"Not to mention Spiderman will also keep an eye out on her as well" said Peter Parker to himself

Few Hours later

Mary Jane Watson is sat on a mattress crying her eyes out when she is found by two children that are no more than seven years old

"Hello are you like us my name Emily and this my twin brother Jeremy" said the girl

"Yeah my name Mary Jane Watson" said Mary Jane Watson

"What's your power?" said Jeremy

Mary Jane Watson fired a fireball at an empty drum and started a fire

"Cool power Firestar" said Jeremy

"Firestar what does that mean?" said Mary Jane Watson

"Me and my sister gave ourselves new names to match our mutant Power my sister Tremor and my name Metal" said Jeremy

"Where are your parents how could they throw you out" said Mary Jane Watson

"Our parents didn't want us because our mutant power revealed themselves on our seventh birthday and that was last month my sister powers are able to generate power full earthquakes and my mutant abilities I'm able to metal form and it increase my strength as well" said Jeremy

"Yeah well I know what it like my father throws me out of the house when my mutant ability revealed themselves as well so who looks after you?" said Mary Jane Watson

"None I look after my sister and she looks after me and we can take care of ourselves we welcome you" said Jeremy

"Me and my brother could do with some company here" said Emily

"Yeah I love to stay here I've always wanted a little brother and sister" said Mary Jane Watson

"Yeah" said Emily and Jeremy together and they hug Mary Jane Watson

"Do you have anything to eat?" said Mary Jane

"No we steal want we need to survive from dustbin and garbage cans outside restaurants" said Emily

"Most people don't care for our kind" said Jeremy

"Yeah guess I've got to start taking care of my sister and brother" said Mary Jane Watson and she leaves the warehouse and she returns ten minutes later with four large bags of food stuff and puts it near Emily and Jeremy

"Thank Mary Jane" said Emily

"Call Me MJ my friends did but I don't think they will be my friend anymore because I'm a mutant" said Mary Jane

"Ok MJ" said Emily and Jeremy and started eating a bar of chocolate bar

6 Days later

Mary Jane, Emily and Jeremy have eaten most of the food they bought four days ago and Mary Jane is still wearing the clothes she was wearing when she left home and she looked at Emily who doesn't look well at all

"Emily are you ok" said Mary Jane

"I'm Ok I just fell a bit sick that's all" said Emily

Mary Jane go over to Emily and placed her hand on her head and removed it quickly

"Oh my god you're burning up we have to get you some medicine and some treatment" said Mary Jane

"Is she going to be ok" said Jeremy

"We need to get her to hospital but she needs some treatment but it's she needs treatment" said Mary Jane

"Please do something I can't lose her she the only family" said Jeremy

"We have to try and get her to a hospital" said Mary Jane Watson and she picks up Emily and carries her out of the warehouse and they trek through the snow every hospital they tried was packed with MDR forces and they eventually found a medical clinic and they entered the building but its crawling with MDR forces as well

"Please promise me you won't let them take me away I don't want to go with them" said Emily

"I promise I won't let them take you" said Mary Jane Watson

Corporal Lex Hamilton blocks her path as he scanner detects they are mutants and her men aim their weapons at the three mutants

"Please my little sister needs medical treatment you have to treat her" said Mary Jane Watson

"Take your freak selves and get out of this building you're not working here you won't get treatment here" said Corporal Lex Hamilton

"Please she sick and needs treatment" said Mary Jane Watson

"You won't get treatment here now get lost" said Corporal Lex Hamilton

Just then a Doctor Grant Fisher comes over

"Now just wait a minute this is my clinic and I will have you move out of the way I follow my families oath to treat anybody that comes through my clinic door and you don't have the right to send anybody away from a hospital even if this Mutant Registration Act is passed I will treat anybody that comes through my doors" he said

"She a mutant and we have orders to turn away mutants they aren't to be treated with Humans they'll have to go somewhere else orders of General Gyrich and Senator Kellys" said Corporal Lex Hamilton

"yes and what your point she a ill person and all hospital doctors aren't interested in MRA laws we have oath to treat any ill person that comes through my door my dear take your little sister to treatment room one and I'll be in a minute to have a look at her for you" said Doctor Grant Fisher

Mary Jane Watson carries Emily into treatment room one and then doctor Grant Fisher entered the treatment one after a few hours the Doctor Fisher and had treated Emily and she was felling much better

"Thank you doctor" said Mary Jane

"Are don't mention it my dear my family has always lived by the motto all men are created equal there no difference in my eyes human or mutants I'll treat them all in my clinic" said Doctor Grant Fisher

"My name Is Mary Jane Watson this is Emily and Jeremy Watson my little sister and brother" said Mary Jane Watson

"Nice to meet you Mary Jane my name is Dr Grant Fisher" said Dr Grant Fisher

"We get going we don't want you to get into trouble with the government" said Mary Jane Watson

"It's no trouble you kids shouldn't be forced to live on the streets because you are mutants if you want to stay here in the clinic for the night it be warmer" said Dr Grant Fisher

"No thanks its ok we have a place to stay we don't want to get you into trouble" said Mary Jane Watson

"It's no trouble I want you to take this card and if you need anything to threat to call me and I'll be happy to help you" said Dr Grant Fisher and hands her a card with his home address on it

"Thanks" said Mary Jane Watson and takes the card and she then leaves with Emily and Jeremy

Abandon Warehouse

Mary Jane Watson, Emily and Jeremy are back at the warehouse and are cuddled up around a small fire Mary Jane looks at Emily and Jeremy and they are sleep MJ then looks at the card that Doctor Grant Fisher had given her

"I'm going to give Dr Fisher a call and have him look after Emily and Jeremy the MDR patrol are getting closer on us soon we could be in a MDR facility soon spending the rest of our lives there. Emily and Jeremy needs a place where they can be loved" said Mary Jane Watson to herself

Mary Jane Watson opened her bag and took out a used textbook and throws it into the bin and she has a sketchbook which she puts back into her inside her bag can be seen a silver compass, her dairy and an old journey she takes another book and throws it into the fire

Mary Jane Watson removes the sketchbook out and a pen and started drawing in the book she was drawing a picture of her in an X-men uniform and the name Firestar after a few seconds she placed the sketchbook back into her bag and then removed her dairy and started to write in her dairy.

Mary Jane Watson then placed her dairy back into her bag and she gets onto the mattress and she falls asleep.

Dr Grant Fisher Home

Upstate Manhattan

Dr Grant Fisher enters his home to find his wife working over case notes and young boy is a sleep on the sofa and looks up her husband and he kissed her on the lips inside the home is doctors degree with his name on it and their a law degree on the wall next to his with his wife madden name on it which was Sandra McClain

"Welcome home honey how was work" said Sandra Fisher

Sandra Fisher put the case notes into her suitcase and locks it close and stands up and hugs her husband

"How's work honey?" said Dr Grant Fisher and sits on the sofa

"I be glad when this damn Jefferson is over I'm sick of defending those stupid Friend of Humanity punks I prefer defending mutants then those people in the F.O.H " said Sandra Fisher and cuddle up to her husband and they fall asleep watch a movie on the television

Early morning

Sandra Fisher is getting dressed in a black suit and has her hair in a smart looking style and watches her husband get dressed in a clean set off clothes

"Hey Grant it your turn to take Daren to school honey I got to get to station and pick up my client from the jail again he got himself arrested again beat up his cell mate again" said Sandra Fisher

"Yeah sure no problem honey I'll take him to school then I've got to get back to the clinic I need to see if I can find those three mutants they shouldn't be forced to live on the street for any reason if you get a chance have a friend on the forces look for them they where two girls and one boy their names are Mary Jane Watson she was fifteen and Emily and Jeremy Watson are seven years old but I believe they are alias for those two Emily and Jeremy look like they have been on the street for awhile" said Dr Grant Fisher

"I'll keep an eye out for them as well for you" said Sandra Fisher and then she left the home and then Dr Grant Fisher takes Daren out of the apartment.

Elsewhere

Abandon Warehouse

Mary Jane Watson is looking at what food they have left which is not much as Emily and Jeremy come over to her.

"Hey sis what's for breakfast?" said Emily

"Good to see you are feeling much better I'm afraid we don't have much left I need to get some more food" said Mary Jane Watson

"Can we come with you sis" said Emily

"Sure if you want to" said Mary Jane Watson and she left with Emily and Jeremy

Three Blocks away

Inside a shop is young girl the same age of Emily and Jeremy and her name Fiona Akins there is a girl behind the count is the same age as Mary Jane Watson behind the counter her name is Carly Akins . Mary Jane Watson, Emily and Jeremy enter the shop and pick up a basket and they walked around the store putting stuff into the basket after a few minutes she had filled the basket

Carly scanned the stuff and placed it into a plastic while Mary Jane Watson looked on nervously.

"Will there be anything else MJ" said Carly Akins

"No thanks Carly" said Mary Jane Watson

"That will be $29 dollars" said Carly Akins

Mary Jane Watson reaches for her wallet when the sound off a car pulling up caused them to face the pulling up car and a man exits he is wearing a balaclava and was carrying a Sawn-off shotgun and storms into the store

"Give me the money" said the man and aims the shotgun at Carly Akins he was very nervous

"Please don't hurt me" said Carly Akins

"I said give me the money" said the man

Just then a fireball is thrown at the man gun and then screams in pain as he drops his and looks up at Mary Jane Watson standing there with her hands glowing

"Leave her alone" said Mary Jane Watson

The man runs off and Carly looks at Mary Jane Watson standing there

"Oh thank god MJ thank you save my life and my sister you can take the food don't worry about the money" said Carly

Mary Jane Watson leaves the store with Emily and Jeremy and watching above them is Snake-eyes and followed her as she returned to the warehouse.

Moon

Megatron stands looking at the Earth he is standing with his most loyal Decepticons soldier Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron Oilslick has created the weapons you have asked him to created for you we have our Spy Vantage search for the Allspark we are having trouble locating it Lord Megatron" said Soundwave

"How far has the Constructicons come with the Space bridge portal to Cybertron coming along my most loyal Decepticon lieutenant once we reach Earth I want you to search for the original discover descendants they are the means increase my power to rule the world and galaxy and earth resources will help me to do it so I destroy the Autobots?" said Megatron

"Yes my lord shall I contact them and have them move up the operation and start the invasion" said Soundwave

"Not just let now not the time I want to see what these mutants can do and we shall if we can't convince them to fight for us against the human until they save no more use to us then we can eliminate them as well as the flesh lings" said Megatron

"Yes Lord Megatron I have a spy in the X-men that is reporting to me on their movements and their actions and think we have located on of the descendants of the Allspark finders" said Soundwave

"Excellent work Soundwave contact Oilslick and Payload and their human alia Dr Arkeville to create the army of Decepticons" said Megatron

"Laser-Beak eject" said Soundwave and pressed a button on his shoulder and a eagle ejected from his chest and flew around Soundwave

"Laser beak report to Payload and Oilslick they can precede with the operation and then proceed with the operation" said Soundwave then Laser-Beak flies to earth

"Soundwave head to earth and oversee the operation personnel and I have a mission for Frenzy to capture me data on registered mutant store on M.D.R facility I want the most powerful mutants for my army of Decepticons forces" said Megatron

"Yes lord Megatron" said Soundwave and transformed into a Cybertrionain jet and flew to earth and flew to earth he spotted a MDR Transport driving towards a M.D.R facility and spotted the registration it said Payload on it

MDR Facility

Manhattan, New York

Soundwave followed it to the facility and scan a black Hummer and scanned the and Soundwave transformed into it Soundwave parked near a Ferrari Enzo sports car and Mitsubishi Sports car

"Payload how proceed the mission to convert the humans into Cybertrionain life forms Megatron can use humans to create an army of Decepticons and then we can conquer the planet and then take over Cybertron from the Autobots and how comes the D-Clones" said Soundwave

"The humans and mutants throw a lot of good stuff away I already created an army of D-clones using Garbage at the dump the D-Spies are already completed and I have the started creating an army of War-drones and will have them completed in no time and the Space bridge is almost completed by the Constructicons" said Payload

"How proceeds Oilslick virus?" said Soundwave

A BMW motorcycle pulls and had holographic image of Bruce Willis onto grounds of facility and parks near the M.D.R transporter and a Black Hummer

"you wish to ask how my virus is proceeding it is completed and ready for a field test as soon as Megatron is ready to see it in action" said the motorcycle

"Excellent work Oilslick I shall inform Megatron right away" said Soundwave and eject something from body a Human shape thing

"Frenzy operation acquire data on M.R.A (Mutant Registration Act) eliminate any forces that prevent you from getting the data" said Soundwave

"Yes can't I kill human instead then get the data" said Frenzy and he entered the building through the Vent shaft

Frenzy makes his way through the building and escaping from patrolling M.D.R officers and Frenzy arrived at the main computer mainframe and Frenzy started to hack the system mainframe and upload the data in a matter of a few seconds

Five MDR officers entered the room and trained their weapons at the Decepticons soldiers and frenzy turned to face them

"Freeze mutant scum" said one of the MDR soldier

Frenzy turned to the MDR officers and fired at the M.D.R officers and killed four of them and fatefully injured the last one who starts to crawl to the alarm Frenzy pounces onto the man and crushes the man head into the floor and Frenzy then goes back to hacking the computer system and upload ninety-five percent before the head of the facility locks down the mainframe computer system

Frenzy swears in Cybertrionain before smacking his head against the computer system and Frenzy heard sound of more people heading towards him before escape the mainframe he transformed into Laptop computer as the MDR soldiers stormed the mainframe and found that the room was empty and they only found the five dead MDR soldiers

"Where the hell did the guy go to there no way out of this room and none has past us in the corridor" said one of the MDR soldier and they headed away from the mainframe that when Frenzy transformed back into his robot form and escaped through the vent shaft and disappeared again.

A Squad of M.D.R Transport have track down Mary Jane and her friends to the warehouse and parked outside the warehouse and they are being leaded by Lieutenant Mitch Hardy and the soldiers entered the warehouse

Squad of MDR stormed through the warehouse crush the bag of food that Mary Jane had got form themselves from the shops

"Just leave us alone we haven't done anything we are living in peace her and not coursing any harm" said Mary Jane as two fireballs form in her hands and then MDR soldiers trained their weapons at the mutants.

Three more MDR soldiers come up behind Emily and Jeremy and trained their weapons at them

"We don't want any trouble just leaves us alone" said Emily

"Raise your hands and come quietly or they will be trouble you mutant freaks will come with us or we will use force to take you in scum your choice freaks" said Lt Mitch Hardy

Mary Jane dropped the fireballs and raised her hands in the air and Emily and Jeremy raised their hands in the air as they gave up to the MDR forces but the MDR forces still had their weapons aimed at the mutants

"What are you doing we gave up?" said Mary Jane Watson

"If they move a muscle shot them" said Lt Mitch Hardy and he walked over to Mary Jane bag back and starts going through it and he found a old fashioned compass inside of the bag and takes it from the bag and starts looking at it

"This should make me quite a bit on e-bay" said Lt Mitch Hardy and stamp on the sketchbook

"Please give me that back it was my grandfather he gave it to me on sixth birthday before he died I must have it back" said Mary Jane Watson

"Oh cry me a river freak where you're going none give a rat's ass about your kind" said Lt Mitch Hardy and draws a pistol and aimed it at Mary Jane head just then a beam of ice freezes the gun which caused him to look at Iceman standing with shadow Cat Lt Mitch Hardy drops the compass which Mary Jane picks up and puts it into her pocket

"Oh you freak always stick together like freaks" said Lt Mitch Hardy

"Leave her alone she already gave up" said Shadow Cat

Just then two Sentinel Prowlers entered the warehouse and headed over to them moving Shadow Cat and Iceman towards Mary Jane Watson, Emily and Jeremy

One of the Sentinel Prowler was scanning the groups of mutants but something was effecting the scanning of the mutants they where only detecting three mutants

One of the MDR soldiers was also scanning the group of mutants to was also only detecting three mutants

"Sir I'm only detecting three they must be something disrupting the scanners but they are five mutants" said one of the M.D.R soldiers

"What the hell are you talking about soldier it must be one of those freak tricks that affecting the scanners" said Lt Mitch Hardy

"It appear that two of the mutants are blocking their abilities somehow" said the first MDR soldier

Just then Snake-eye jumped down from his hiding point to the exit and gave the signal for them to run which Shadow and the other did after few Snake-eye had knocked out the MDR soldiers and then Snake-eyes left the warehouse

Shadow Cat and Iceman stand with Mary Jane Watson, Emily and Jeremy

"Are you ok" said Shadow Cat

"Yeah I'm fine thank for the help back who was that guy in the back he help us" said Mary Jane Watson

"I have no idea babe how about you going on a date" said Iceman

"No thank I have standards" said Mary Jane Watson

"You should come back to School with us you three can learn to use your powers and make friends with people like us" said Shadow Cat

"Ok you can call me Firestar but my names Mary Jane Watson" said Mary Jane Watson and shake

"The name Katherine Pride but I go by the name Shadow Cat and this is Bobby Drakes the Iceman" said Shadow Cat

End of Chapter 1:


	2. A Grim Future

Chapter 2: A Grim Future

20 years in the future

Charles Xavier and a group of X-men are moving through the street of New York city they can see badly burnt out cars and van skeletons can be seen in the vehicles and across the street and they can see plans flying around all have purple marks of the Decepticons

A group of soldiers wearing X-men uniforms called them over to him

"We have to get you of the street before Shadow drones planes before a bio scans they have orders to search for mutants and humans" said the Soldiers and escorts them to an abandon MDR facility

"What going what are those things?" said Charles Xavier.

"They drone under the command of the Decepticons they report to Shadow the commander of air force of the Decepticons they are equipped with Bio scanner created by Forge before his death at their hands" said the Soldiers

Charles looks around the MDR factory which had destroyed sentinels all over the factory and the dead body covering the floor of the factory and they are joined by a group of other humans leaded by a one legged Bolivar Trask

"What happened here what destroyed the sentinels" said Bishop

"The Decepticons destroyed everything I created they even destroyed Master Mold before I could activate it and they now control Corneal Moss and the Primer Sentinels they are programmed to hunt down and kill any human or mutant that resist Megatron will" said Bolivar Trask

"What happened to the X-men?" said Charles Xavier

"You need to report to the Rebel commander Scarlet her first in command will tell you everything that happened we have to move it won't be long before the Shadow deploys Spy drones they are hard to find we can't let them find the rebel leader" said Bolivar Trask

Two rebel soldiers opened a sewer hatch and Charles and his X-men entered the sewer and the hatch is sealed and they made their way through the sewer and while they moving through the sewers they came to the Morlock tunnels they can see tombstones of all the mutants and GI Joes that died in the war

While they are walking through the Morlock village they spot young kids learning weapons and training again mock up drones and then they come across Wolverine and X-23 and they are going over battle plans with Scarlet and Callisto

"Welcome Chuck it been awhile old friend" said Wolverine who has a patch covering his left eye and was missing his right arm

"Logan what happened to the X-men?" said Charles Xavier

"They all died in the beginning of the war that has been going on the last twenty years with the resistance and the forces of the Decepticons most gave the life to save people" said Logan

"Scott, Jean, Bobby all of them died what happened to your arm?" said Charles Xavier

"I lost it in a fight with the Decepticons when they destroyed Genoshia and they killed Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Polaris and millions of mutants that how Bobby, Nightclawer, Storm, Colossus, Jean and Scott died with a team of GI Joe Gung-HO, Leatherneck, Wetsuit, Lifeline, Lady J, Flint, Duke, Cover Girl and Snake-eye and Autobots members Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Arcee and Elite One as well as a team of Autobots Pretenders Warthog, Gearshift and the other GI Joe pretenders" said Logan

"Tell me what happened to the other X-men Logan I must know what happened?" said Charles Xavier

"They all put up a good fight against the Decepticons but they died Angle, Psylock, Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Rouge and Forge where captured by the Power Master and the Decepticons forces they were tortured Angle and the other died forced to fight to the death between the captured Acolytes and Brotherhood member Blob eventually Rouge was left and then as rewarded she was turned into a Pretender and now serves as a Lieutenant in the Decepticon she still uses Rouge as her name now and then that leaves Firestar and Shadowcat that's another story" said Logan

"Tell me Logan what happened to those two Firestar and Kitty Pride I must know what happened to them?" said Charles Xavier

"I was back in 1888 a exploring crew where exploring the arctic circle where while explorer the ice field crew made up of Captain Archibald Witwicky, Matthew Nord the ship doctor, James Watson the Ship navigator, Matthew Pryde the first mate of the ship, George Stacey an, Kyle Akins and Miles Baines they fell through the ice while Captain Archibald land in a different part of the cave Matthew Nord and the other found a strange cube they were exposed to the strange radiation that alternated there DNA structure while where unaffected it altered their DNA microscopic level after and 120 years later in 2008 the DNA of Christie Nord, Gwen Stacey, Carly Akins, Katherine Pride, Mikela Baines and Mary Jane Watson DNA have shown the altered DNA structure which brought the Decepticons forces to earth leaded by the ruthless Megatron and followed by an army of Decepticons forces as I was saying Megatron wanted the power of cube that was found by the explorer while Megatron harnessed the power of the Allspark head need them and took them to the area of the Allspark which was moved by the Sector 7 and the GI Joes to keep it safe but it backfired when they discovered it but Megatron knew everything about that location move and attacked in force and he was successful in gaining the Allspark and it resulted in Christie, Gwen, Carly, Mikela, Katherine became their true selves Scorch, Shadow, Tremor, Sparkplug, Surge and Network alias the Power master and they are able to form a powerful Decepticon Gridlock so Megatron and his Decepticons destroyed Genoshia and slaughtered a thousand mutants and humans and this how come we are like this living underground there is no way to defect these Decepticons my claws do even scratch their bodies" said Logan

"Sector 7 never heard of them" said Charles Xavier

"Yeah that goes for most people they were like S.H.I.E.L.D but where a top secret unit with president only knowing about the unit well one thing chuck you got your vision a world where mutants and humans live together in peace too bad it's like this and war against an evil army of Decepticons forces" said Logan

"Tell me about these Power Masters?" said Charles Xavier

"Scorch is the commander of the first in command of the Decepticon Air forces, Shadow is the Second command of the Decepticons air force, Network is Commander of the Spy units with Tremor and Surge and Sparkplug control the sea units of the Decepticons they are more to the Power master I should of told you that these Decepticons are also able to power Link with each other to increase their power which make them hard to defect" said Logan

"Any hero left in the world" said Charles Xavier

"They all died in battle with Megatron and his army of Decepticons the first to go was a great man Steve Roger Captain America followed by the rest of the Avengers the Decepticons even did what no man could do and destroy the Hulk saw him destroyed by Bruticus and Constructicons Bruce didn't stand a chance" said Logan

"We have to go Spy Drones have entered the tunnels and are heading for the rebel camp you have to move" said a rebel soldier over the radio system

"Lauren get everybody of her I'll hold the Spy drones off as long as possible" said Logan as he eject his claws from his remain hand as other members of the resistance escape with Charles Xavier and his X-men as squad of ten 5inc machine entered the base they had parts from military equipment Wolverine battle the Spy drones destroying

Wolverine sliced the head off one of Mobile phone Decepticons but he was overwhelmed by them and taken to the ground as a female Cybertrionain made up with parts from an Apache helicopter and was 19ft tall stood over the downed Logan

"The famed wolverine captured at last my sisters will be happy with what I did in capture the famed second in command of resistance" said the female Decepticons and aimed an arm cannon at the down mutant

"I knew by sending my Spy drones after Professor Xavier when I spotted him in city" said the female Decepticon

"Save it Network for someone who really gives a damn" said Logan and grabs Logan and lifts him of the ground and Professor Xavier tried to use his telepathic ability on Network but it had no effect on her. As Network left the scene as Spy drones destroyed the rebels as members of the resistance escape from the base

As the Resistance members made their way through the sewers Spy drones follow them through the sewer X-23 takes down two of Spy drones as more of them followed them through the sewer Domino takes two of them down with head shots and The resistance made it to another rebel base which but it had been destroyed and standing in their way is a jet black Decepticons of M.D.R helicopter and is a Hotrod painted F22 Raptor

"Oh great Shadow and Scorch" said Callisto

"Surrender meat bags your are outnumbered" said Shadow speak with Katherine Pryde voice

"Kitty please stops this is not you" said Professor Xavier trying to use his telepathic ability

"Kitty been dead along time I'm the Decepticon Shadow loyal to Megatron and Sisters the Power Masters" said Shadow and aimed an Arm cannon at the mutants that used to be her friend and mentor

"Decepticons return to base at once" said Megatron

"You're lucky old man the master has called us back to base we'll settle this next time" said Shadow and she left and is followed by her sister Scorch and following that the Resistance members and the X-men look around the abandon rebel base they found a number of dead rebel members they found a number dead Spy drones ripped apart by something the X-men looks and resistance members found the person responsible for destroying the Spy drone is Venom it reveal the face of Eddie Brock Jr. He had a patch cover his right eye

"Oh thank god more rebels I thought we were the last one left alive Scorch and Shadow destroyed " said Eddie Brock Jr.

Just three more rebels came out of the shadows of the destroyed rebel base they are Jubilee who is wearing Combat gear and her left arm has been replaced with a Sentinel arm and lower body is replaced with Primer Sentinel parts and is carrying a heavily Assault Cannon in her right hand and with her is Sam Witwicky also carrying a Assault Cannon

"Oh thank god you're alive Commander Witwicky, Commander Lee and Commander Brock Jr." said Callisto

"What happened to your body Jubilee?" said Charles Xavier

"This war cost me my arm and legs I had Bolivar Trask with Sentinel limbs to help me battle the Decepticons forces" said Jubilee

"What happened to commander Howlett?" said Sam Witwicky

"He was captured by Network he's lost and signs on the last Autobots" said Callisto

"Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Red Alert, Preceptor and Wheeljack have created four Transforming mech. Suits but they are finished let and they are hidden deep in the city but the Network Spy drones are making it hard for us to get to them Megatron power to strong for us to defect but we will need to try to many people have died protecting this world from the Decepticons we must do something to stop them Sentinel Prime has a squad of Autobot recruits fresh out of Boot camp and will join us in an all out assault on the Decepticons base the grounds of the Avengers mansion using Iron man armour as his base guards we lost nine spies getting this information" said Sam Witwicky

"Scarlet and I agree will attack the Decepticons base to end this war" said Callisto

"How is Megatron control Tony Iron man armour" said Charles Xavier

"Our spies discovered that Megatron is using the Allspark and has placed fragment inside the armour and they have turned into transformer and are commanded by the Decepticons High command Shockwave, Blitzwing, Onslaught, Scrapper, Soundwave, Payload, Hiss and Shellshock" said Sam Witwicky

"How many people are left in your unit?" said Callisto

"Just me Brock and my Wife Jubilee and few soldiers and not enough to destroy Megatron forces but we have to try and we won't last another attack by the Decepticons forces" said Sam Witwicky

"What about Arkeville Prison camp on the outskirt of New York City can we make it there and free the rebel prisoners and have them help us battle the Decepticons forces" said Callisto

"Not really they tank Drones and Brawl, Arkeville and Tremor rule the facility with iron fist Arkeville is the one that created the rebirth formula and has created the machine he calls the Pretender which turn humans into Pretenders loyal to the Decepticons forces we have to take that out and then we can get Wheeljack and Preceptor to reprogram the machine and create an army of Autobots to help us" said Sam Witwicky

End of chapter 2:


	3. Arrival of the Decepticons

AN: James McCullan (looks like Christopher Eccleston from the movie and Destro looks like GI Venom vs. Valour)

Chapter 3: Arrival of the Decepticons

MARS Inst.

Upstate, New York

James McCullan is talking on the phone to Cobra Commander

"Destro I need more, Rattlers I've lost them all" said Cobra Commander

"How the hell have you destroyed nineteen brand new Rattlers you only got them yesterday" said Destro

"those blasted Joes stop me from stealing Sentinels plans from Worthington labs Oh I will need some more Hiss Tanks as well" said Cobra Commander

"No Cobra Commander you have failed to pay for the last fifteen shipments of vehicles I supplied you and Tomax & Xamot also are asking for your payment for the last nineteen shipments unless you can pay me the twenty million you owe me" said Destro

"I need hiss Tanks or I'll even take Stingers or a dozen Trouble bubbles I'll get you the money" said Cobra Commander

"You better" said Destro and then hangs up he turns to face the door s of his offices and he removes the steel mask and placed it on the desk

Just then a young girl entered the officers

"So you must be my ten O'clock today my dear take a sheet Raven" said James McCullan

The young girl transformed into Mystique

"What can I do for my favourite mutant client Need some weapons, Sentinel master codes or something along those lines is it my dear" said James McCullan

"Not this time James Magneto needs you to increase tension between humans and Mutants population so Magneto can get his stupid war and with that you can make your million selling weapons to either side" said Mystique

"I will need you to do something for me Raven?" said James McCullan

"Name it James old friend your family has done everything for me" said Mystique

"I need you to steal for me the data on Primer Sentinel Programme created by General Gyrich and Dr Bolivar Trask It's the next step in the sentinel programme I have some use for these new sentinels if you manage to do this then I will handle your little request my dear" said James McCullan

"Don't worry I'll live up to my end of bargain" said Mystique and she then left the room and that when the Baroness entered from a secret room

"Destro darling I see Cobra Commander been winning again should I sending him some more equipment" said Baroness

"No I need you to contact Firefly and Zartan I have a mission for them you can tell them they will be well paid for it" said James McCullan.

Deep Space

Seventeen large metal objects fly towards earth they are being watched by Megatron and his top lieutenants Shockwave and Starscream

"Soon I will have Allspark and I will have the Power master under my control again as they should have all along and even Optimus can't stop me using the Power Master to awaken Unicorn" said Megatron tensing his fist

"No Megatron you won't control the Power Master this time I will control them and use them to take control of Decepticons from you I will rule the Galaxy" said Starscream under his breath make sure Shockwave doesn't hear him

The three lead Decepticons watch the metal objects entered the atmosphere with that they start impacting across the world

Los Angles California

A metal object crashed through a building before crashing into the ground of an abandon building a Decepticon soldier emerged from the impact site moved through the site a polices car pulls up outside abandon building. The female polices officer leaves the car and walks into the ground of the abandon building

The Decepticons soldier scans polices car the female polices officer returns to her patrol car and gets into it and then it drives off she doesn't see the other polices car with a purple Decepticon and the motto to protect and enslave scans the female driver and the car generated a image in drivers side

"Barricade to Lord Megatron In place and waiting for my orders master" said the polices car with a female voice

"Hold your position until I give the word" said Megatron

"Yes lord Megatron" said Barricade

Military base

Africa

A military base surrounded by a shanty town five sphere hit the town destroying a number of buildings and killed a number of people in their path they change into their robot forms and scanned a number of military vehicles and hide on the military base

"Onslaught here Megatron we have acquired vehicle mode and we are ready to attack the meat bags" said a missile tank

"Excellent hold you position" said Megatron

Four more sphere crashed into the grounds of Cuban drug dealer the four Decepticons then scan vehicle inside the Drug dealer garage and then they drive out of the grounds of the mansion

"Why do we have to do that we can take this planet with ease" said Vortex an A10 Thunderbolt

"Don't question the master's order when he gives you an order we follow it" said Blackout a UH-66 Blackhawk helicopter

"Quiet you boneheads we follow whatever our leader says and if he says we follow Megatron and wait then we shall wait" said Brawl a M4 Tank

"Yeah I like the way you think Brawl we follow Megatron and stay here until we are need then we can slaughter these Meat-bags" said Onslaught and looked at the burning village they attacked a few minutes ago screams can heard much to the delight of the Decepticons

"At least there no blasted Autobot scum to deal with just ugly meat bags" said Swindle who is a military Hummer

Tokyo, Japan

A large sphere crashed through an offices building and destroying five floors as it crashed into ground it destroyed a dozen parked cars the Sphere transformed into a giant transformer and it scanned a parked Silver Audi and scanned the vehicle on the license plate read STARK 1and the giant report transformed into vehicle mode

"Sideways to Megatron I have arrived in position and awaiting orders" said Sideways

"Hold your position" said Megatron

"As you wish Master" said Sideways

New York City

Spiderman is web swing towards the Daily Bugle when a large sphere crashed through the build and the crashed into the ground and Spiderman heads towards the scene starts helping people and doesn't see the a garbage Truck speed away from the scene smashing through stuff

"Wreckage to Megatron have acquire a vehicle mode and have some fun crushing meat bags in my path" said Wreckage and looked as two more sphere crashed into the ground around and three helicopters follow Wreckage

"Looks like Vantage, Nitro and Incinerator are here as well to have some fun I think" he said and then Wreckage smashed through a bank causing to people to scream and jump out the way

"You will stop what you are doing and wait for my orders" said Megatron

"Oh you never let me have any fun" said Wreckage and then Wreckage turned into the city dump the three Helicopter Decepticons found a place to hide

Earth moon

Megatron stands watching as more Decepticons reported their locations and they were ready to move into attack position but Megatron was always telling them to hold their position

"We are wasting time why not just plan out and attack the stupid meat bags and find the Allspark and get the Power Masters if when need those things" said Starscream

"Do not question my plan of attack Starscream or you demote to lackey and Thrust will take your place as my second in command" said Megatron

"Fine you know best Lord Megatron when are we go earth to lead our army to take the earth for our own" said Starscream

"Once the time is right and quit asking me question you worm I have something set in monition a plan of action to create an Army of Decepticons to take over this miserable planet and allow me to capture the Allspark and acquire the Power Masters and then we can take over Cybertron and squash the Autobots for once an all" said Megatron and laughed evilly

"Foolish idiot you really thing I'm going to let you have either of them I shall get my allies and take the Allspark for myself and take my rightfully place as the leader of the Decepticons" said Starscream to himself

"Soundwave report in" said Megatron

"Yes lord Megatron Oilslick is ready to use his Rebirth virus and has created the virus and is ready to use it" said Soundwave

"Do it" said Megatron

Trask Facility

New York City, USA

General Gyrich and head of Sentinel Project leader Bolivar Trask as one of there lead scientist and his team are working on a new type of sentinel codename Primer Sentinel the scientist team consist of Dr Arkeville, Dr Michael Legal, Karen Legal, Dr Matthew and his brother Miles Drakes, Dr Kerri and her sister Terri Lexington

"tell me Doctor Arkeville how long till you nano-bots are ready for human test we need battle enhanced super soldiers out there ASAP to help with capture of the mutant threat" said General Gyrich as he held onto the railing overlooking the work area he does spot a Silver tape deck and a black laptop with web camera record everything that doctor Arkeville is doing

"soon General you have the means to create half human half machine sentinel that you can use to heart contents to hunt the mutant threat as you call them" said Dr Arkeville he is a Sixty year old man is struggle standing and looks at his laptop and other equipment on his desk which had small Decepticons

"but you have to wait for you prize you Hitler wannabe my main client will want them first" Dr Arkeville to himself "report to me when you have something Dr Arkeville or you be sent back to your homeland where you be executed for war crimes you committed" said General Henry Gyrich

"Trust me once you selected the best candidates for you news version of the Super soldier program we can begin" said Dr Arkeville looking up at General Gyrich leave with Bolivar Trask and then Dr Michael legal and his sister leave and walk towards the kitchen

"I can't believe Dr Arkeville would be so willing to give his life work to some twisted Army general like Gyrich when we could use these nano-bots to cure cancer or aids or repair damaged organs instead we are using to hunt down mutants and for what they haven't done anything wrong have they" said Dr Karen Legal and places her mobile phone on the table and Id pass

"what are you doing sis" said Dr Michael Legal "I don't want a part of Dr Arkeville or Bolivar Trask Sentinel project I've already sent copies of this data to a friend he's going to help me create these nano-bots to help people urgh" said Dr Karen Legal as Mystique knocked her out

"What are you doing here Mystique" said Dr Michael Legal "does your sister know you're a double agent for the Brotherhood why are you betraying the humans for anyway" said Mystique

"Because I don't want to see more people or mutants killed in this war between humans and mutants and remember I'm a doctor I chose no side in this what I have discovered is that Doctor Arkeville is working for someone else most likely a freelance agent not SHIELD or Hydra something else you better leave I plan disabling Dr Arkeville na " said Dr Michael Legal and he freezes where he is standing

Dr Karen Legal is frozen in places as well and Mystique turns to see Karen Mobile has turned into a Decepticons soldier Rumble and aims his stun gun at Mystique head

"Can't allow anyone to spoil Dr Arkeville test and fires the stun gun and Mystique faint just then Dr Michael Legal and Dr Terri Lexington enter the room and drag the two doctors back to Dr Arkeville lab leaving Mystique still out cold and Rumble drags Mystique to the doctor's lab

Dr Arkeville Lab

Dr Michael Legal wakes up to see his sister strapped to a metal table and she is struggling to move "how long have you been help the mutants bro tell me does this have something to do with Anna?" said Dr Karen Legal

"Yes it does Anna was taken from the Neighborhood by the MDR forces and I'm trying to find her and if I have to help the brotherhood to do it then I will" said Dr Michael Legal

"You know I would do anything to help you brother she was my friend too" said Dr Karen Legal

"oh touching cut the crap you making me sick flesh bags" said Rumble as he looked at the two prisoners just then the Web camera transformed into a Falcon and the laptop transformed into a Jaguar creature the CD Player transformed into a human like the same height of Rumble

"What the hell are those things anyway" said Dr Karen Legal Mystique looked at the robots

"The mutant is a wake should I terminate her" said Rumble

"No she is not my concern Laserbeak inform Megatron that we are ready to test my creation and he shall have an army of Decepticons to command" said Dr Arkeville and then Laserbeak flew away through the air vent and disappeared

"You haven't answered my question what the hell is that thing anyway" said Dr Karen Legal struggling to get free from her bonds

"Please those bond are made from the strongest substance in the universe Cybertrionain more stronger than Adamntium" said Dr Arkeville

"What are you going to do with me anyway" said Dr Karen Legal

"Leave my sister alone do whatever you want to me but leave her alone" said Dr Michael Legal with tears in his eyes

"How to put this NO but you will be joining her soon" said Dr Arkeville walked over to the table and picked up a glass vial

"Inside her Karen a thousand nano-bots pre-programmed to convert humans into Sentinels they call Primer Sentinels but my Lord Megatron saw that they could be used to create a new army of Decepticons so we formed a partnership I would agree to create General Henry Gyrich his Primer Sentinels and Project Bastion but instead these Nano-bots are programmed to create Cybertrionain life forms that will follow the Decepticons" said Dr Arkeville

End of Chapter 3:


	4. New Kind of Rebirth

Chapter 4: New Kind of Rebirth

Just then Megatron blasted a hole through the wall he is standing there in his robot form of a Cybertrionain jet form and lowers his fusion cannon and standing with him is Shockwave and Starscream both of them had a new vehicle modes Shockwave vehicle mode is a UH-66 Blackhawk helicopter and Starscream who vehicle mode is F22 Raptor as a motorcycle entered the building and transformed into his robot form transformed into Oilslick

"Show me what your weapon can do Dr Arkeville" said Megatron

"Why do we need him lord Megatron when we can steal his creation?" said Starscream

"Silent you worm don't ever question my actions" said Megatron

"Gladly Lord Megatron and thanks to Oilslick" said Dr Arkeville and walks over to Dr Karen Legal and places the glass vial into an injection gun and places the needle to her neck

"Please don't do this please let me go" said Dr Karen Legal

Dr Arkeville ignore her cries and injects her with the nano-bots soon the nano-bots started to rebuild Karen legs they were made slimmer and longer followed by her body and her arms and hand soon changed followed by her face and head until her whole body had been changed into a machine

"You will pay for this doctor Arkeville" said Dr Michael Legal looking at what used to be his sister who was 10 foot and had blue robotic feature all over

"This is useless to me I need them bigger than this she is useless" said Megatron and is about to aim his fusion cannon at the doctor

"Bring in her Ferrari Enzo sports" said Dr Arkeville and Dr Matthew Drakes drivers through the hole and parks near them

"That the first stage converting the human to machine from once she touch the vehicle the second stage of the transformation will begin and you will have your transformer you want" said Dr Arkeville

"Touch you that vehicle Echo" said Dr Arkeville

"No I won't let you do this I won't serve you" said Dr Karen Legal

"Fine have it your way girl" said Dr Arkeville and pressed a button which release the clamps holding her and she fell on the car and in a few seconds the robot form of Karen legal was gone all that remained in it places was the Ferrari Enzo

Which then Transformed into a female Cybertrionain that was the same height as Starscream but she had blue eyes and was backing away from the Decepticons

"Lord Megatron my I give you your new weapon Rebirth to honor the World War 2 greats ever Super soldier created using rebirth" said Dr Arkeville

"You have done well Dr Arkeville and you to Oilslick" said Megatron

"Do you want me to kill them lord Megatron" said Starscream as he aimed his weapon at Dr Arkeville

"No I need him to create more of this Rebirth stuff if we are to create my arms of Decepticons" said Megatron

Dr Matthew Miles picks up a sample of Rebirth and injection gun places Rebirth into it

"Hey bro what are you doing" said Dr Miles Drakes

"Hey bro think about it we can become the ultimate weapon in the universe beside the mutants Don 't you want that power" said Dr Matthew Drakes and looked at a Jet black Harrier

"You can't be right in the head" said Dr Miles Drakes as he looked at Dr Terri Lexington and Kerri Lexington followed suit pick up Samples of rebirth and placed them into injection guns they saw their motorcycles

"Kerri Terri what are you doing?" said Dr Miles Drakes

"We want this power" said Dr Kerri Lexington, she her sister and Dr Matthew Drake all inject themselves with rebirth and they started to change and they headed for the vehicles Dr Matthew Drakes walked over the Harrier and touched as he did he start to merged with the plane as he did that Terri and Kerri merged with the motorcycles after a few second they old human bodies where gone replaced with new Cybertrionains one

"Oh what the hell" said Dr Miles Drakes picked up rebirth and used it on himself and walked over to a White Harrier and touched it soon his old human body was gone replaced with a new one

"You see Starscream give people a choice they will choice power over everything else these are what the humans are like that how I will create an army of Decepticons" said Megatron

"I like this power" said Dr Matthew Legal look at his Cybertrionain arms and his friends who wear all the same height they all had red eyes colour

"Well you agree to serve your leader new master" said Megatron

"Yes Lord Megatron I will serve you can call me Bishop" said Dr Miles Drakes

"Yeah my names Bridge" said Dr Matthew Drakes

"My name Vegas" said Dr Kerri Lexington

"You can call me Violet" said Dr Terri Lexington

"Now repeat after I Bishop, Bridge, Vegas and Violet pledge my unquestionable loyalty to the Decepticon course" said Megatron

"Yes lord Megatron we live to serve you" said Bishop and his friends together and Megatron then brands them with a Decepticon mark

"What about her lord Megatron" said Starscream and points to Dr Karen Legal

"You can killer her I have no need for her and then you my killer brother as well" said Megatron and he leaves with Dr Arkeville collects all but one vial of his rebirth formula on the table and he follows Violet, Vegas, Bishop, Bridge, Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Oilslick, Frenzy and Shockwave which left Starscream behind he aimed his weapon at Dr Michael Legal.

"Sorry nothing personnel just following orders" said Starscream as he is about to fire Dr Karen Legal weapons system comes online and she fires a shock pistol which stun him

"Get out of here bro and get some help" said Dr Karen Legal

"How dare you hit me you reject" said Starscream as Dr Michael Legal leaves he grabs the last vial of Dr Arkeville formula and a injection gun

Dr Michael Legal looks at his Warrior land rover and then at the vial he picked up

"My sister is going to need my help I won't abandon her" he said and he rolled his lab coat jacket sleeve up and injects rebirth into his body and the transformation began and once it had finished Dr Michael Legal was only a new Transformer

He ran towards the building where sister was fighting Starscream when he arrived he was standing over her with his sword pointed at her neck

"Looks like you have to die girlie unless you pledge your loyalty to me and together we can crush Megatron at his own game" said Starscream

"Never" said Dr Karen Legal

"Fine then death it is" said Starscream just as Starscream is about to eliminate the female Cybertrionain and fist smacks Starscream in the face

"Hands off my sister you over grown scrap pile" said Dr Michael Legal

"Is that you Michael" said Dr Karen Legal

"Yeah it's me" said Dr Michael Legal help his sister to her feet

"What did you did you idiot you should have let me die then turn yourself something like this" said Dr Karen Legal

"I don't I failed to protect Anna I wasn't about let anything happen to you" said Dr Michael Legal walked over where Mystique is strapped to and breaks the restrains

"Go and tell Magneto that he was a new threat to deal than Sentinels and if you see Annette tell her Michael sorry for not trying to save her tell her Michael and Karen died in an explosion my name is Mercury now and then next time we meet I will be handing you over to the polices" said Dr Michael Legal he walked away and then turned into his vehicle mode

"Call me Echo" said Dr Karen Legal and she followed after her older brother in her vehicle mode and then Mystique left the building

Starscream makes his escape as well he turns to face the building and fire his missiles and totally levels the building

"That should take care of any witness and what Megatron doesn't know won't hurt him soon I'll take my places as rightfully places leader of the Decepticons" said Starscream and flies away towards the Decepticon base.

Decepticon Base

Earth Moon

Megatron is sat in his throne looking at his new Decepticons and then turned to his Video screen which showed the location of every one of his best Decepticons soldiers and then looked at his new Decepticons and then at his other Decepticons soldiers

"Dr Arkeville tell me what do you need anything to make more of your rebirth formula and make me some weapons from which a can launch this Rebirth I'm going to need millions of Decepticons soldiers to take over Cybertron and destroy Optimus Prime and his Autobot kind" said Megatron

Dr Arkeville told all the items he would need to create his weapons and where to find them Megatron then send word out to his Decepticons soldiers to get the items he need.

6 Hours later

Xavier mansion

Winchester, New York

Wolverine and members of the X-men watch the news of Incident at Trask Sentinel research plant

"They are currently report that they are no Survivors we have received word that Mutant are believed responsible for the incident that claimed the lives of so many people today we have reports that they are six people reported missing they are Dr Miles Drake and his brother Matthew as well as Dr Kerri & Terri Lexington, plus Dr Karen Legal and her old brother Michael a known Mutant right terrorist is believed responsible for this incident by help the mutants plant the explosives"

Wolverine turns the TV off

"They blame mutants for everything why bother fighting a war we can't win" said Storm

"Hey where's Bobby, MJ and Kitty" said Wolverine

"They went out for then for evening" said Cyclops.

"This can't be good" said Wolverine

Fisher free medical centre

Downtown, New York City

MDR forces are moving toward Firestar she sets up a wall of fire preventing them from getting to the building they two MDR trucks one of these is the Decepticon member Payload

"Stand down freaks out of my way" said Corporal Lex Hamilton

"I won't let you anywhere never this building or hurt the only person that showed me kindness" said Firestar

"Move through the fire and take those freaks out of that building and arrest the mutants and arrested Dr Grant Fisher and his wife" said Lt Lex Hamilton

Iceman fire a beams of ice on the floor which caused the MDR officers to fall on the floor and they struggle to get to their feet

"You freaks are asking for trouble" said Lex Hamilton and singles for a squad of five sentinel prowler which leaves Payload and a second MDR truck and they scans the three mutants protecting the building

"Payload to Megatron I have located two of them" said Payload

"Which one of them have you located?" said Megatron

"Katherine Pride Mutant power are phasing ability and Mary Jane Watson mutant ability fire generation what are you orders my lord" said Payload

"Get them I can afford the Autobots for getting them once I have all of them I shall increase the power of my unit tenfold and destroy the Autobots" said Megatron

"As you wish master they have something that I can use to capture them no sign of Autobot protectors for those two" said Payload

"Shut up and grab them and while you are at it grab that human female leading the squad she shall make an excellent test subject for Oilslick and Dr Arkeville experiment" said Megatron

"As you wish master" said Payload

Then three Sentinels prowlers closed in on three mutants then MDR forces also closed in on them

"You're outnumbered freaks give up and surrender to us" said Lex Hamilton

Dr Grant Fisher and his staff left the clinic and stood behind the mutants as the MDR forces close in on them.

"Leave here now I don't want any trouble you have no right to cause trouble here I have terminally ill patients and serious ill one as well" said Dr Grant Fisher

"I told you that we don't tolerate freak lovers now we have arrested warrants for your arrest and your medical staff for treating mutants" said Corporal Lex Hamilton

Just then M.D.R that is Payload is transformed into his robot form which the MDR don't all they see is the mutants backing away in terror

"Good freaks now when to back away from us" said Corporal Lex Hamilton

"You meat bags have an interesting way of treating people of your kind it's going make it easier to take over your worthless planet" said Payload

This caused the MDR forces to turn around and face the Payload towering over them the MDR forces aimed their weapons at him

"Please meat bags think those things can hurt me think again human" said Payload fired three spikes at the Sentinel prowlers and then they turned into robots forms

"What have you done to them" said Corporal Lex Hamilton

"My Spikes are able to convert your primitive technology into drone that I command with easy" said Payload

"What are your orders?" said 1st Sentinel Prowler

"Number 1 and number 3grab then the mutants and the female MDR leader will be captured by Number 2" said Payload

"Yes master" said the three sentinel Prowlers

Two Sentinels Prowlers head towards the mutants while one of the Sentinels Prowlers heads towards Corporal Lex Hamilton and Iceman fires a blast the freeze the sentinels in place but then breaks free of the ice

"Whoa that normally works before" said Iceman

Sentinel grabbed Shadow Cat but she phased through the arm of the sentinel prowler and she backed away from the machine

"hurry you piece of junks" said Payload as he span a small blaster pistol around his finger as one of the sentinels prowlers capture Lex Hamilton and the MDR soldiers fired at the Payload but he just stood there laughing

"Let me go you freak you won't get away with this" screamed Lex Hamilton

Just then two Lamborghini Diablo's speed towards one of them red and the other one is yellow a red symbol can be seen on the bonnet they speed towards the free medical clinic

"Hey bro the red mine you go for the brown hair girl" said the red Diablo

"Hey come on you have the brown haired on and I'll have the red haired one of them" said the yellow Diablo

"Sorry bro I'm old one and she matches my colour" said the Red Diablo

"Only by a two Astro circle bro I'm also get the second choice" said the Yellow Diablo

"Those are the breaks Sunstreaker" said the red Diablo

"Yeah yeah next time let's just settle this in a race what do you Sideswipe" said Sunstreaker

"Please bro it takes you all your time to keep up with Arcee you're on" said Sideswipes

"I only let her win you know" said Sunstreaker

"Yeah whatever" said Sideswipes

Just then they reach medical clinic as one of sentinel Prowlers close in on Firestar just then Sideswipe transforms into his robot form and fired a blaster pistol and takes down the sentinel prowler with a head shot then Sunstreaker transforms into his robot form and takes down the other sentinel Prowler closing in on Shadow cat again

"Get out of here we'll handle this bone head" said Sideswipe

"you have taken down two drones but you have one left and he got a hostage can you two take the shot without hurting the meat bag will I have a clear shot at the two of you Autobots scum that's your weakness compassion for others" said Payload as he aimed his pistol at the Sideswipe then moved it towards Sunstreaker

Just then a Daily Bugle News helicopter hovers over head and then transforms into a robots form and landed next to Payload and aims a Sniper rifle at the other this caused the MDR soldiers to run off at the site of the two Decepticons soldiers

"Looks like we have a Mexican standoff" said the helicopter Decepticons speaking with an Australian accent

"Yeah this is going to be fun killing to Autobots isn't Vantage" said Payload

Just then Shockwave hovered over them and lands and then the Sentinel Prowler placed Lex Hamilton into the back of Shockwave and then he takes off again and flies west.

"Don't take too long now Megatron wants you back at the base ASAP leave the two mutants" said Shockwave and watched as Payload takes down the last Sentinel Prowler and just then Payload and Vantage transformed into their vehicle mode and left the area while leaving the Autobots behind and commanders

"What the hell was that oh cool" said Iceman and turn his Ice powers off

"These fem are beautiful on the optics in person then in picture" said Sunstreaker

"Sorry about my little spark brother my name is Sideswipe and this Sunstreaker and hey where Sideburn and Skids" said Sideswipe

"we lost them a few street back Skids went in that car wash place and Sideburn well I'm not sure where he gone off to" said Sunstreaker

"What are you?" said Katherine Pride

"My unit name is designation is Sideswipe Autobot Sharpshooter assigned by Autobot supreme leader Vector Prime and Optimus Prime to be the guardian of Mary Jane Watson and make sure no harm comes to harm on such a beautiful creature like you" said Sideswipe

"My unit is Designation is Sunstreaker Autobot Sharpshooter assigned by Autobot Supreme leader Vector Prime and Optimus Prime to be the guardian of Catherine Pride mutant codename Shadow Cat mutant ability phasing and young brother of Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids" said Sunstreaker

"Protect us from what and why us" said Mary Jane Watson

"From the Decepticons Megatron and his Decepticon army form gain a great and powerful Cybertron weapon system the Power masters located here on earth" said Sideswipe

"What does this have to do with us anyway?" said Katherine Pride

"You need to discuss that with Optimus Prime he'll tell you more about it" said Sideswipe and transformed into his vehicle form and left his driver door open

"You are my car" said Mary Jane Watson as she got into the driver seat and put the seat belt on

"Yeah I'm your guardian and protector I drive you and only you and myself of course" said Sideswipe

"So where do you want to go my dear" Said Sunstreaker and transforms into vehicle mode

"You're my car" said Katherine Pride and gets into Sunstreaker and puts the seat belt

"Yeah that me your protector and guardian and means of transport anywhere you want to go" said Sunstreaker

"Hey what about me how come you chose the girls don't I get a ride" said Bobby Drakes

"And you are?" said Sideswipes

"Robert Drakes the Iceman" said Bobby Drakes

"Nope mine and my brother's orders are to protect Christine Nord, Gwen Stacey, Carla Akins, Mikaela Baines, Mary Jane Watson and Katherine Pride" said Sideswipes

"We should get back to the school Logan going to be made that we left or that we got into trouble with the MDR forces" said Katherine Pride

"Allow us to drive back to this school we can watch over you as we have been ordered to by Optimus Prime be easy for us to protect you" said Sideswipes

"Ok" said Katherine Pride

"Can we stop for some McDonalds food I'm hungry" said Bobby Drakes

"Not a chance on this McDonalds stuff in me I just had myself detailed" said Sunstreaker

"Let's just get back to the school" said Katherine Pride and Bobby Drakes get into the passenger's side of Sunstreaker and then both of the Autobots drove back to the Xavier Institute.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
